


Holiday Screams

by orphan_account



Series: 3 Omegas 1 Alpha [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Sakusa Kiyoomi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Family Fluff, M/M, Omega Miya Atsumu, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Christmas is supposed to be filled with gleeful singing and holiday cheers, but the twins didn't want that.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: 3 Omegas 1 Alpha [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062179
Comments: 2
Kudos: 175





	Holiday Screams

Atsumu and Sakusa asked where the twins wanted to go for the Holidays, and when the twins answered they wanted to go to a theme park, the couple wasn't surprised. They arrived at the theme park and saw the festive decorations. The booths had gingerbread men, Christmas ornaments, and a red, green, and white theme. The staff was also wearing Christmas costumes, and you can see Santa Clauses, reindeers, snowmen, and gingerbread men walking around the park.

The twins held hands in the middle of their parents, each child holding one of their parent's hands as they walk through the park wearing a family sweatshirt Sakusa had bought for them. They started by playing at random booths. The twins were shooting cans, catching fishes, and throwing balls at different booths. They then moved to get some candied apples, some cotton candies, and some takoyaki before asking the twins what they want to do next.

"We want to go to the horror house!" The twins yell. They were sitting on a bench, blissfully munching on their takoyaki, when the twins jumped off the bench and giddily pull on their parent's clothes.

"Why would you want to go to a horror booth when it's Christmas? Halloween ended months ago," Sakusa says. It's usually Sakusa who's lenient with the kids, so the twins pouted when their father asked the question. Meanwhile, Atsumu was holding his laughter because he knows why Sakusa's asking the question.

"You told us to come again next time when the line for the horror house was too long during Halloween," Their daughter pouts and crosses her arms; her eyebrows are furrowed, her expression mirroring Sakusa's annoyed expression.

"I meant next Halloween, not this Christmas," Sakusa reasons making it harder for Atsumu not to laugh. Sakusa's eyes dart towards Atsumu to throw him a glare, but his mate raises his hands in the air and acts innocent.

"But Daddy, you promised," Their son says with a pout as he pulls on Sakusa's slacks. The raven turns to Atsumu for help, and the blond takes both of their hands in his as he says with a smile, "Daddy is scared to go. That's why he keeps stalling,"

The three of them turn towards Sakusa with a teasing grin, and this makes Sakusa stand up and carry the twins in his arms, "who said daddy's scared, huh? I'll show you it's papa who's scared of a horror house,"

The twins giggle in their daddy's arms while Atsumu follows behind them. The twins show Atsumu a satisfied grin as they walk towards the horror house. The blond smiles and shows them a thumbs up but immediately lowers his hands when Sakusa stops to turn around and glare at him.

"Oh, c'mon Omi, why are you glaring?" Atsumu teases as he walks with them side by side. But Sakusa just glares at the horror house they're approaching, and Atsumu chuckles.

They arrived, and there wasn't a line for the booth. They got in easily, and they enter the dark hallway of the horror house. The twins walked ahead of them while holding hands, while Sakusa and Atsumu light their way from behind with their hands interlaced.

Everything was fine during their first twenty steps. The twins were laughing at the creepy Christmas themed Halloween decorations while the couple silently follows behind them. But when they took their twenty-first step, one of the twins accidentally triggers something that makes a bloody Santa Clause fall in front of them.

The twins shrieked while Atsumu and Sakusa pull them towards their bodies. The twins then laugh and tease each other for screaming before they return to walking.

"Hey, Omi, I saw that," Atsumu whispers, making Sakusa turn towards him only to see his mate holding back his laughter.

Sakusa jerked and tightened his grip on Atsumu's hand when the bloody Santa fell. His eyes grew wide, and for a second there, Atsumu thought he needed to catch them in case they pop out of Sakusa's eye sockets.

"Shut up," Sakusa says with a faint pink dusting his cheeks.

They continue to walk without any troubles, no jump scares yet. Sakusa secretly releases a sigh of relief before silently thanking goodness that he decided to make everyone wear scent blockers. At least his family won't notice how much of a nervous wreck he was.

Sakusa was too caught up in his own thoughts that when a woman wearing an elf uniform with make-up that made her look like a zombie jumps out of nowhere with a scream, Sakusa shrieks, his voice echoes in the hall filled with Halloween decorations.

Everyone turned to him, and that's when he noticed that he grabbed Atsumu's arm; his family laughs at him while he hisses and glares at the woman who only did her job. She slowly retreats, probably from the fear of Sakusa's piercing gaze.

"Oh, Omi, look, you made her leave. Stop glaring at her when she's just doing her job," Atsumu says when Sakusa continues to glare.

The Alpha rolls his eyes, and the twins poke fun at him for shrieking. They kept on repeatedly mocking Sakusa's shriek as they walk, their laughter filling the gory hallway that's meant to make people scream.

They were happily walking down the hall when another person jumped in front of them, but this time, it was a man wearing a grinch costume holding something that gleamed against the light of the flashlight. Sakusa and Atsumu immediately carry one twin each as they run back to the entrance.

The twins were screaming and burying themselves in their parent's necks. They were running towards the entrance when another person jumps from a corner. She was wearing a Mrs. Claus outfit, her lips were curled into a sadistic grin as she pulls on the string of the chainsaw.

Screams of daddy and papa filled the hall, while Sakusa and Atsumu were stuck in the middle. Their heads not functioning properly because of the mixture of fear and adrenaline. The scarers were approaching from both sides, and Sakusa put down their daughter as he pulls his sleeves up to his elbow; his hands were fisted and ready to punch.

Atsumu panics when he sees Sakusa's instincts taking over. He puts down their son to calm Sakusa down. Atsumu grabbed Sakusa's arms and cupped his cheeks to make his mate look at him; he was so focused on bringing Sakusa back to reality that he didn't notice the twins run towards opposite directions until he heard them yelling.

"Stay away from daddy and papa, or I'll punch you!" Their daughter yells. Atsumu's head darts towards the direction where their daughter's voice came from, and he sees their daughter pushing the female Santa Clause away, and just as he was about to take her away, he hears their son yelling at the other side.  
  
"I'll kick you if you come closer!" He yells and pushes the grinch away as well. Atsumu stood still in the middle. He didn't know if he should laugh or be worried that his Alpha and twins are about to throw hands.  
  
"Daddy will scream if you go near him so go away!" Their daughter yells, making Atsumu burst out laughing.

"Yeah, daddy will shriek and run away if you come, so go away!" Their son adds, making Atsumu laugh louder.  
  
The twins' screams seem to have pulled Sakusa back to reality because his hands and shoulder relaxes, and his neck, face, and ears turned red.

"Will you two stop mentioning it?" Sakusa asks and runs his hand through his hair before covering his face with his palms.

The three grins, and the twins run back to their parents. Both of them wrapped their arms around their daddy's long legs as they look up at him, saying, "sorry, daddy,"

They giggle after. They then pull on Atsumu's pants and motions for them to hug Sakusa as well, "c'mon papa, daddy's sad, we need to make him smile,"

Atsumu chuckles and wraps his arms around Sakusa's waist and kisses him on the cheek, "what about us, papa?" their daughter complains with a pout.

"Yeah, papa's unfair," Their son says. Atsumu lifts both of them up, and they wrap their arms around Sakusa's neck to place a kiss on his cheeks.

Sakusa lowers his hands and looks at his family, who was smiling at him. The raven sighs and takes both of the twins in his arms to place a kiss on their cheeks before pulling Atsumu's waist to place a kiss on his lips.

Sakusa was ready to kiss Atsumu when he makes eye contact with the grinch behind his mate. Sakusa clears his throat and looks at the female Santa, who avoided eye contact.

They all stood in awkward silence while the twins look confused, "what's wrong? why didn't you smooch papa?" their daughter asks.

"Daddy loves to smooch papa, so why not smooch him now?" Their son adds while pulling their papa's sweatshirt.

"Uh, we'll take our leave," The scarers says as they excuse themselves, leaving the bonded couple a blushing mess.

The twins continue to pester their parents about the kiss, so Sakusa kisses Atsumu's lips quickly before Atsumu takes their daughter, and they interlace their hands as they walk through the halls while carrying one twin each.

The hall was then filled with screams, and the couple's athletic abilities were tested as they run with the twins in their arms. They constantly shifted from laughing while walking and screaming and running until they finally reached the exit.

The couple was panting and sweaty when they exited the horror house. They put down their twins, who were laughing and jumping as they talk about the experience. The couple watched them as they catch their breaths, and when they were okay, they stood up and held their twins' hands as they walk to a stall that sold refreshments.

The family went to different food stalls, filling their stomachs after having their energy drained from all the running and screaming that they felt hungry once they got out. After eating, they continued to roam the park to look at Christmas decorations and take photos, and when the twins started to complain about being sleepy, they decided to go home.

The twins fell asleep in the backseat on their way home, and the couple needed to carry them to their bedroom. They woke them up to remove their scent blockers and change them before tucking them in after doing so. They then moved to their bedroom and changed before laying on their bed to cuddle.

"You were so uncool today, Omi," Atsumu says as he pokes Sakusa's cheek.

The raven rolls his eyes and pinches Atsumu's cheeks, stretching them until Atsumu was complaining, "serves you right," Sakusa says after letting go of Atsumu's cheek.

"Meanie," Atsumu says as he rubs his cheeks.

"It's fine that I was uncool today. At least the twins are happy," Sakusa whispers and cuddled Atsumu closer.

"Right, their smiles looked so adorable. I can't wait to have the photos developed and hang them in the living room." Atsumu says with a smile on his face.

"Yeah," Sakusa whispers and presses a kiss on Atsumu's lips, "let's go to sleep. I'm tired,"

Atsumu chuckles and kisses Sakusa's lips as he says, "alright, good night, Kiyoomi," as they snuggle close to each other and drift off to sleep.


End file.
